A computing system that processes massive volumes of transactions and interactions may comprise numerous software and hardware components distributed across a large number of computing nodes and networks. To verify that the system performs correctly and responsively, extensive and sophisticated testing need to be performed against some or all the components in the system regularly, on demand, or in development.
Typically, specific test code is written in various programming languages such as JAVA, C#, C++, etc., to support specific test cases against a system under test. If the system is developed by many developers and used by many users, the test code need to be designed, written and itself tested over and over again through tightly coupled cooperative and handholding efforts involving numerous people, organizations, and development teams. As the system evolves over time with new features, new components and new bug fixes, test code development efforts, preparing test data, coordinating different stakeholders in testing, and so forth, can consume significant personnel and non-personnel resources.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.